Impotencia
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: De verdad creyeron que Akane podia gritarle a Ranma pervertido impunemente cuantas veces quisiera? Pasen y diviertanse, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!


-Pero es que ni siquiera me toca!

-Esas son exageraciones de mi esposa, doctor. Me aseguro de besarla todos los días.

-No es eso de lo que estoy hablando! Yo..-Akane hizo un pausa y luego volvió a la carga- Yo me refiero a lo otro!

Akane y Ranma habían ido al psicólogo para atender un problema que había incomodado al joven matrimonio desde hacía algún tiempo. Ranma se había opuesto en un principio, no soportando que alguien más cuestionara su vida de casado-con las intromisiones de sus padres tenía más que suficiente-, pero Akane había dejado bien en claro que o iba con ella o lo mataría la siguiente vez que le pidiera algo de comer. Así que Ranma, no queriendo y a regañadientes, había tenido que ceñirse el cinturón e ir con su esposa al especialista.

-Déjenme ver si entendí- el doctor (o más bien un psicólogo) señaló a Akane con su pluma- Usted quiere que su esposo la toque más seguido.

-No más seguido, doctor- puntualizó Akane- _Que me toque. _

-Exagerada.

-Fenómeno.

A Ranma le dolió el comentario. Akane no le había dicho fenómeno desde que el capítulo X.

-Y usted quiere que…..

-Que no sea exagerada y me deje seguir entrenando, doctor.

Cualquier otro psicólogo en cualquier otra parte del mundo se hubiera sorprendido por tal respuesta, pero no el. Con todo, se atrevió a mirar a Ranma.

-Sabe, señor Saotome, en este caso creo que su mujer tiene razón. Porque no intenta usted…

-No soy un pervertido!

Ranma golpeó la mesa con sus manos. No fue su golpe más fuerte, pero dejó la mesa de metal convertida en una masa informe. La Señora Saotome miró la mesa y puso cara de hastío.

-Esa es la excusa que me da todos los días, doctor- Akane, que de por sí ya estaba cruzada de brazos, los apretó aún más- Lastima que cuando cambia de cuerpo no siente esos reparos.

-Eso es diferente!- Ranma empezó a defenderse usando un tono de voz bastante elevado- Eso es diferente, y lo sabes!

-Claro que es diferente! Crees que estoy muy contenta de llegar a mi casa y encontrarte masturbando estando convertida en chica?

-Eso es absolutamente diferente!-trató de defenderse Ranma-Así no perjudico a nadie!

-Tu conducta está perjudicándome- contestó Akane.

Ranma se quedó callado, se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó contra el sillón en el que estaba sentado. El último comentario de Akane le había calado hondo. Por un momento se le quedo mirando absolutamente resentido, pero prefirió amodorrarse en su lugar. Como ninguno de los dos decía nada, el doctor empezó a cuestionarlos.

-Cuando se dio cuenta que había un problema?

-Pues… -Akane hizo memoria- Supongo que fue en la noche de bodas. Después de la ceremonia, Ranma me subió en sus brazos y ….

Ranma no pudo evitar gruñir.

-Y me depositó sobre la cama—recordó Akane-Luego me dió un beso y trató de irse a dormir a su habitación.

El doctor no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad: incluso para los estándares Japoneses, eso era bastante inusual. Ranma adoptó una expresión amenazadora y el psicólogo optó por seguir anotando.

-No sabía que podía quedarme a dormir contigo esa noche.

-Bueno Ranma- protestó Akane- Eso se supone que hacen TODOS los novios en la noche de bodas. Los novios normales, al menos.

-Si ya me lo aclaraste aquella vez-la voz de Ranma se hacía más suave- Pero el caso es que me quedé, no?

-Pero no me tocaste! Nada de nada!

-Esa vez no cuenta-gruñó Ranma- Estaba exhausto!

-Exhausto?-preguntó el doctor, incrédulo

-Eh, tampoco es tan fácil como suena!- se defendió Ranma, que contó con los dedos de la mano- Aquella vez tuve que pelear contra Kuno, Happosai, Kiima, Rin Rin y Ran Ran, Kodachi, la Abuela, Ukyo…

-Si, yo también pensé lo mismo- asintió Akane- Pero la noche siguiente no pasó nada. Y tampoco el día siguiente. Ni la semana siguiente. Ni nunca, para acabar pronto.

-Pero te demostré mi amor, con mil demonios!-protestó Ranma, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Que más quieres?!

-Quiero que me lo demuestres de verdad- le susurró Akane. Ranma se paró de su sillón y la encaró con furia, con las manos pegadas al cuerpo.

-Y que es lo que he estado haciendo? Por ti aprendí a bailar. Por ti aprendí a moderar mi lengua. Por ti deje a todas la demás. ¿Cuantas veces te he salvado ya, 5, 6 7 veces?

-¿Y no puedes hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo?

-No es que no quiera Akane-Ranma se volvió a sentar y se sujetó la cabeza- Es solo que no puedo mirarte de esa forma.

Un silencio pesado se interpuso en la habitación. Ahí estaba, la respuesta que Akane tanto temía y que había rogado nunca tener que oír.

-Eso significa que yo no..- la voz de Akane se cortó en su garganta- significa que tu…

Ranma miró a Akane. En los ojos de su prometida se adivinaban unas lágrimas.

-Eres un idiota!

Akane se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar. Ranma se acercó a ella y la trató de abrazar, pero ella lo rechazó en un gesto violento- no tan violento ni con un mazo gigante, pero violento al fin y al cabo.

-No me toques!

Ranma no hizo el menor intento de desobedecer tal orden, pero no soportaba ver llorar a su esposa. Lo hacía sentir como si le hubiera fallado como hombre. Así que volteó a ver al doctor con un gesto bastante elocuente. El doctor se dió cuenta del peligro y le contesto igual, abriendo mucho los brazos, como diciéndole: "Abrácela!"

-Yo pensé que te habías casado conmigo porque te gustaba-Akane empezó a hipar- No porque sintieras que…

-De rayos estás hablando Akane?-Ranma la apretó más fuerte y la obligó a mirarlo- me casé porque te amo!

Ranma buscó los labios de su esposa, y esta no pudo oponérsele. Se quedaron así unos instantes y Akane se atrevió a preguntar, ya más calmada:

-Es que no te parezco atractiva?

-Pero si acabo de decirte que te amo…

-No es lo mismo- lo corrigió su esposa- No puede ser lo mismo..-Akane hipó una vez más-Si fuera lo mismo no habríamos venido aquí en primer lugar.

Ranma sujetó las manos de su esposa y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Akane, tu eres la mujer más bonita del mundo.

-Mentiroso.

-Digo la verdad-Ranma sacó una rosa de la nada y se la dio a Akane- Mi pequeña ma…

Ranma alcanzó a morderse los labios. Si de por si tenían este problema, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si le decía: "mi pequeña marimacho"

-riposa.

-Pero es que yo no te, te….

Akane se puso roja. Recordó en donde y ante quien estaba, así que recupero la compostura y se acurrucó en su sillón mientras miraba a la lejanía

-Es que yo no te, te

Akane se ensalivó los labios.

-Yo no te excito?

-Ejem-el doctor los interrumpió antes de que su cliente pudiera arruinar el momento- Porque no nos deja solos unos minutos, señora Saotome? Estoy seguro que hablando con su esposo a solas podr é darme cuenta del problema real aquí.

La "señora" lo miró incrédula. La idea de ir con el doctor habia sido de ella, y ahora este la interumpia cuando Ranma estaba a punto de contestarle una pregunta tan importante!

-Necesito hablar con su esposo antes que confrontemos todos juntos, este, eh, "problema".

Akane miró al doctor por un momento con una expresión inescrutable, pero luego se inclinó cortésmente y abandonó la habitación. Una vez fuera, el doctor se dirigió a Ranma que ya más tranquilo suspiró y se relajó sobre su asiento.

-Ahora podemos hablar libremente-el doctor se acomodó también- Siéntase libre de contestar como le venga en gana, Señor Saotome.

-Está seguro que no se puede oír nada por medio de las paredes?

-100% seguro- el doctor sonrió- No es el primero ni el único que viene a mi consulta con problemas agudos, aunque admito que su caso es, por decirlo de cierta manera, único.

-Lo sé- Ranma suspiró, pero no dijo nada más. El doctor preguntó.

-Entonces? Le excita su esposa sí o no?

-Antes lo hacía- contesto Ranma con tono triste-Eso fue antes del entrenamiento.

-Considera a su mujer atractiva?

-Si- Ranma no vacil é ni un momento en contestar tal pregunta- Aunque ella no me crea.

-Pero si usted la considera atractiva, porque no intenta tocarla? No hablo de penetración- el doctor no pudo evitar de notar que Ranma se ponía tan rojo como un tomate- Podrían empezar con caricias intimas y….

-No es tan fácil doctor-repuso Ranma-Siempre me he dicho a mí mismo que jamás le daría motivo para que pensara mal de mí. Una y otra vez fallaba miserablemente, más que nada por los enredos en los que me metía y los celos de ella, pero siempre quise demostrarle que no era el pervertido que ella suponía que yo era….

-Ella suponía que usted era un pervertido? –preguntó el doctor asombrado, mientras volvía a anotar algo en su libreta-Supongo que era molesto de oír…

-Lo fué - Ranma asintió, dando un suspiro muy largo- Nunca me gustó que me colocaran al mismo nivel que Happosai.

-Happosai?

-Un viejo depravado que tuvimos la desgracia que soportar por mucho tiempo-Ranma hizo un gesto de disgusto- Probablemente haya oído hablar de él. Recuerda el evento pasado de Victoria Secret en Tokio hace seis meses?

-No insinuara usted..

-Era él- Ranma asintió- Considere lo que es tener que vivir con una persona como esa. Usted sabe que me convierto en chica cada vez que toco el agua fría, y como usted imaginara…

-El viejo depravado no dejaba de tomar ventaja- el doctor asintió también, comprensivo-Pero Señor Saotome, usted no es un viejo depravado. Es un joven casado perfectamente normal..

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-…con un pequeño, no tan relevante problema, y del cual su esposa demanda un poco de intimidad… No tiene que sentirse culpable.

-Lo sé- una hebra del cabello del moreno voló en el aire con un suspiro- Pero como se lo explico a mi pequeño amigo, doctor?

-Pequeño?

-Grande, quise decir grande- Ranma interpuso sus manos entre él y el doctor en un gesto cómico- En serio.

-Este es un punto crucial, joven- el doctor miró a su cliente-Se siente usted satisfecho con el tamaño de su pene?

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Conteste la pregunta, por favor.

-Sí, me siento satisfecho con el tamaño de mi pene- Ranma miró dentro de sus pantalones solo para cerciorarse- Pero no consigo que funcione esa maldita cosa…

-Bueno, obviamente no se trata de un problema de salud. Hace un momento usted mencionó un entrenamiento. Entrenamiento de qué?

-Para controlar mis impulsos sucios, doctor- el psicólogo escribió una frase en su libreta:"El paciente no puede evitar satanizar el sexo"- Cada vez que tenía un erección intentaba bloquearla. Como cuando veía a Akane. Cuando no funcionaba, me daba un puñetazo. No sabe cómo duele que alguien le dé un golpe en el bajo vientre, doctor. Pero funcionó.

-Y _demasiado_ bien, diría yo- Ranma miró al doctor tratando de encontrar una mueca de ironía, pero no vió nada- En verdad su caso es bastante extremo. Le ha dicho algo al respecto a su esposa?

-Claro que no. Mi esposa tiene un carácter muy frágil, por ruda que parezca. No quiero que piense que es su culpa. Además, no la conoce usted tanto como yo. Si le dijera algo como eso, me mataría.

-Si no le dice el motivo empezara a sospechar de usted- le contestó el psicólogo, señalándolo con su pluma Mont Blanck-Divagará entre mil teorías y motivos, y finalmente se convencerá del peor. Puede incluso llegar a pensar que usted le es infiel…

-Sí, lo sé- Ranma asumió una expresión de hastió-Ya ha pensado antes.

-Su problema es sin duda complejo, pero no insalvable- el doctor apretó un comunicador a su derecha- pero requiere que su esposa sepa la causa de su problema. Si usted no quiere decírselo, no tema, yo lo hare por usted. Señorita?

Una mano rápida y ágil se movió inmediatamente, bloqueando el comunicador.

-No le dirá usted nada, doctor.

El Psicólogo se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, mientras miraba claramente como el aura de batalla de su paciente se incrementaba por momentos. Aunque pensó que su vida sin duda corría peligro, se comprometió a mantener la calma.

-Y no será usted quien destruya mi matrimonio.

-Si no hace usted algo su matrimonio se destruirá a si solo y sin ninguna ayuda, joven.

-No se supone que es usted un doctor?-protesto Ranma, no prestándole mucha atención al comentario anterior-Limítese a recetarme algo que pueda usar para solucionar mi problema y asunto arreglado. Le estoy pagando para que salve mi matrimonio, no para que me avergüence delante de mi esposa.

-Señor Saotome-el doctor puso cara de fastidio- Soy un terapeuta. Ideo terapias en parejas para poder ayudar a los matrimonios como el suyo a salir del atolladero. No soy ningún chaman, brujo, mago o farsante como para recetarle algo que no va a ayudarle…. Además, incluso si le recetara Viagra de nada le serviría, pues su problema no es físico, sino mental. Contéstese esto: Quiere a esa mujer?

Ranma se quedó callado por unos instantes.

-La quiero.

-Quiere seguir casado con ella?

-Sí.

-Pues entonces- el doctor apretó de nuevo el comunicador- está claro que debemos hacer.

Una voz femenina se oyó del otro lado.

-Si doctor?

-Haga pasar a la Señora Saotome, por favor.

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Ranma. No pensé que yo…

Ranma siguió comiendo, atento a su bistec. Akane no pudo evitar mosquearse un poco.

-Se supone que aquí es donde tú dices algo, Ranma.

-No he comido en todo el día y tú no has probado bocado- Ranma señaló el plato de Akane con su tenedor- Lo que digas puede esperar- Ranma engulló otro trocito de carne- Y ahora come. No me gusta que estés tan delgada.

Ranma la había llevado a comer a un restaurante elegante en el camino de regreso a casa. Era un lugar muy cómodo, esplendido y acogedor, aunque al principio Akane temió que Ranma le estuviera tirando una indirecta. No era el caso, Ranma descorchó con sus dedos la botella que el mesero les había traído, agarró con sus dedos una de las copas y le sirvió a Akane un poco de espumoso champan.

-No te gustan las delgadas?

-No quise decir eso-Ranma cortó más carne con su cuchillo y puso el trozo en el plato de Akane- Me preocupo por tu salud. Nunca he podido soportar que llores por culpa mía.

-Pero yo..

-Pero nada.

-No sabía que te doliera tanto que te dijera pervertido.

-No es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho-en lugar de encogerse de hombros este siguió cortando su bistec- Akane, eres feliz conmigo?

La pregunta tomó a Akane completamente por sorpresa.

-Te pregunte si eres feliz- Ranma mastico otro trocito de carne.

-Podrías mirarme al menos mientras me haces una pregunta tan importante, no crees?

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos. Luego, Ranma vacilo y prosiguió con voz trémula.

-Porque si no eres feliz conmigo-la voz de Ranma se quebró- No quiero ser tan cruel como para pedirte que te quedes a mi lado.

El cerebro de Akane se negó a procesar lo que oía. Un instante después, Akane se había levantado del asiento y apoyaba con furia sus puños contra la mesa, mientras que Ranma seguía mirando el plato, incólume y negándose a mirar los ojos de su esposa.

-Es que acaso no te importo?

-Crees que no me importa que te alejes de mí?-Ranma apretó los cubiertos en su mano derecha hasta convertirlos en un amasijo de hierros informes- Pero…-Ranma bajo la mirada y la dirigió otra vez al pedazo de carne que tenía delante-Si yo no te satisfago creo que tienes el derecho de buscar al hombre que si pueda satisfacerte, Akane.

Akane se quedó en Shock. Luego se levantó de la mesa y arremetió con furia.

-Dónde quedó el Ranma Saotome con el que me casé?-Akane apretó sus puños contra las caderas- No, donde está el Ranma Saotome fuerte, valiente y decidido del que me enamoré? Aquel que no soportaba perder ante nadie, que no huía de ningún desafío, aquel que hacia cualquier cosa para defender su orgullo?

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto. Había estado preparándose para cualquier clase de respuesta por parte de Akane, pero esta no la había previsto nunca. Había venido haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que lidiar con las lágrimas de su esposa o con sus recriminaciones, pero esta respuesta había sin duda superado sus expectativas.

-No, Ranma Saotome, si me separo de ti no volveré a casarme con nadie. Vamos a superar esto juntos, tengamos lo que tengamos que hacer. Entendido, fenómeno?

Los ojos de Ranma se llenaron de lágrimas. Solo podía recordar otra vez en la que había llorado, y esa vez fue cuando pensó que Akane había muerto como consecuencia de la batalla con Saffron.

-Eso significa que no te importa mi problema?

-Claro que me importa-Akane no le dió tiempo para desanimarse- Pero prefiero que solucionemos esto juntos a separarme de tu lado. No pasamos por tantas cosas juntos como para rendirnos ahora, oh si?

-Oh, Akane- Ranma saltó encima de la mesa y la abrazó con fuerza-tenia tanto miedo de que te fueras…

El chico tomó las caderas de su esposa entre sus manos y las acerco hacia sí, besándola inmediatamente. Era un restaurante decente, por lo que el capitán de los meseros se les acercó y trató de separarlos, pero pronto aprendería que no convenía meterse con los planes de Akane Tendo.

-No moleste-Akane le tiró un manotazo leve, tan leve que solo lo mando a volar 3 metros- No ve que estamos ocupados aquí?

-Te amo, marimacho.

-Tampoco abuses- Akane le tiró un pellizco y se separó de el- Dónde está esa tarjeta?

"Lo que necesita su esposo es una regresión" les había dicho el galeno "Algo que le permita desaprender su hábito de auto reprimirse. Yo no soy muy bueno en ese aspecto, así que les recomendare a una colega mía. Es bastante cara y no tiene un título oficial, pero es excelente en lo que hace. Si ella no puede ayudarlos, nadie podrá"

Ranma buscó entre su vestimenta la tarjeta, pero al tenerla entre sus manos y verla detenidamente palideció.

-Oh, no.

-Ranma, que sucede?

Por toda respuesta Ranma le dió a Akane la tarjeta, haciendo que esta también se pusiera pálida. Y es que en la tarjeta decía:

"Nabiki Tendo, psicóloga honoraria. No llame si no tiene dinero que gastar. Sera un gusto encargarme de sus problemas!"

_Que creían? Que Akane podía gritarle pervertido a Ranma sin ninguna consecuencia? Pues no es así. Que Ranma muestre su cuerpo con desparpajo no significa que le guste que su novia-ahora esposa- lo ponga al mismo nivel que Happosai. Lamento lo crudo de esta historia y que la gramática no esté muy pulida, pero la idea me obsesiono en cuanto me llego a la cabeza y no quería que nadie se me adelantara. Déjenme su opinión con cualquier corrección o sugerencia que puedan hacerme si quieren que la historia prosiga. Adiós!_


End file.
